Typical Seventh Year Really
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Guess what! The trio have been subject to potion sabotage by Draco Malfoy sending them and some others from across the school into cliché heaven. Where the canons meet the clichés in an all out bash!


**Title: Typical Seventh Year Really**

**Summary: **Guess what! The trio have been subject to potion sabotage by Draco Malfoy sending them and some others from across the school into cliché heaven. Where the canons meet the clichés in an all out bash!

**Review count: 0 (Not really expecting any)**

**Pairings: ...**

**Notes: I have no idea where this idea came from...I just got sick of seeing the same descriptions for stories again and again...don't you people ever get tired of this crap?**

**---**

As is expected it is seventh year, Voldemort was defeated in the quickest war in history, how you ask? Harry shot him…Voldie never saw it coming. Of course, that might have been because his back was turned but who cares? He's the bad guy.

Sirius is alive and very well, Harry now lives with him and the Dursley's…well, who cares about them anyway, they're only tertiary characters.

Dumbledore's also alive, but in order to keep a little bit within the canon confines he left a Horcrux himself. Only…it was made with love, for love conquers all. (Which is exactly what Harry screamed when he shot Voldemort though it didn't save him from his Quidditch accidents did it?)

And for those Snape fans, of which I know exist, Snape is back and he not happy…as per usual.

Now, moving on from the background and into the setting, 'the golden trio' is the name of a very nice statue that was built in St Mongos showing three very good healers, none of whom where mentioned in the canon Harry Potter series but now exist in the form of a statue. Harry, Hermione and Ron (because that is the alphabetical order and we can't always put the girl last can we?) were in potions with Snape.

As per usual Snape was being his bias bat-like self and Dorco Malfescense is not in this story. However, Draco Malfoy was sniggering with his recently acquired Slytherin gang of which there has been no previous mention. Crabbe and Goyle have vanished or become wallflowers to be replaced with Blaise (frequently mistaken for a girl but who really can tell) and Pansy (Who would be lucky if she looked as good as her name makes out).

Harry was trying to restrain Ron from beating up the 'dashingly handsome' blonde, of course we're talking about Gilderoy Lockheart who escaped the mental ward and came in search of a brain at the 'emerald city'…oh wait…I've got the wrong story again haven't I…sorry.

Anyway, back to Harry Potter, well we're actually going to make a detour to Hermione Granger who has of course prepared the potion perfectly. What potion it is exactly is of no real consequence because Draco Malfoy has tossed something into it that caused an explosion and has transported Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and from half-way across the school (just because we can) Ginny and Luna to somewhere else.

First lets rule out the places that they haven't gone…

1. Back fifty years to set Tom Riddle straight (not that he wasn't to start with) by introducing him to sex…I mean love, yes, love (and psychiatric help while we're at it)

2. Back twenty years to the time of the Marauders where Ginny and Hermione and Luna have it of with them…of course, James is taken and who wants Pettigrew so Remus and Sirius have to share

3. Back seventeen years to stop Voldemort from killing Harry's parents

4. Back to the time of the founders to discover they are heirs and have super magic powers

5. Back to the time of Merlin for the same reason as number 4…why would they need them now anyway, Voldemort dead here

6. Into another dimension where all their genders are reversed (although that would be interesting)

7. Into another dimension where somebody made a different choice and did this and said that etc…heard it all before

8. Where Harry isn't the 'boy-who-lived', oh no, it had to be his sibling…how could it be anyone else?

Where they have gone, as you would know if you read the summary, is to the land of the clichés. Where all those ideas that JK Rowling may have had (probably not but we won't hold it against her) ended up.

Now, there will be repeated mentions of characters but they don't have the same personality, background or general plot (or lack there of) so for convenience after their appearance they will be labelled **character name #x **, x being a variable for those that don't do algebra (and for those of you who think your wizards and therefore don't do arithmetic either). I'll even put an index in. Maybe it'll help those of you who haven't written anything or can't write anything either (due to lack of talent or originality) come up with a plot that hasn't been done…or a plot at all would be good.

**---Dimensional Change--- **

Dumbledore looked up with his twinkling blue eyes as he saw six people fall out of mid air and landed in his office.

"Potter will you get your filthy half-blood boy-who-should-have-died carcass of me," came the muffled complaints of Hermione…no, I tell a lie, Hermione's not mean…it was Draco.

"Oh I am so sorry your highness," Harry drawled sarcastically climbing to his feet with the help of Ginny making sure to step on the back of the blonde's head. There was a groan and a squelch as Harry nearly lost his shoe to hair gel.

"Would anyone like to tell me who you six are?" Dumbledore asked.

The six of them spun round, well, five of them did. Harry and Draco were squaring off for a fistfight and Harry was already facing Dumbledore.

"Sir, it's us," Ron said looking confused as always because although he is a brilliant strategist common sense ad brains escape him so.

"Wait, I think we're in an alternate dimension," Hermione cries in delight at the thought of studying the changes.

"Actually you're where unused characters go who serve no real purpose but to entertain the minds of those who read the canon and wished they had gotten their first," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling still.

"But we are the canon characters," Ginny says in the revealing way that she is smart, is noticeable and should of course be Hermione's best friend and source of sexual tips.

"Then I'm afraid the Harry Potter series has ended," Dumbledore sighed sadly and shook his head, however he forgot to press the off button so his eyes were still twinkling.

Harry, thinking that due to the eye twinkling this was another one of the manipulating Dumbledore's tricks suddenly proclaimed, "Then we shall find a way to continue it, we shall gather resources from here and write it ourselves."

"But that's plagiarism," Draco Malfoy accused simply because if Harry says salt he'll say sugar.

A while later they had been told to go out and mingle with the other students, so, since Draco threw a fit at having to hang out with a lunatics and Gryffindors (Luna smiled, she got a category all to herself), they split up to explore. The layout of the castle was the same but the people in it…well, they were the same too, in looks at any rate.

**---**

**Like it or hate it, it doesn't bother me...I just thought this would be funny...next chapter typical cliches**


End file.
